


Together, Stronger

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: Lex left behind a failsafe against Kara when he died. Only Lena can break through it's spell on Kara and help her.





	Together, Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the characters of Supergirl, let me know what you think.

Supergirl was causing havoc on earth. She had been struck by another dose of red kryptonite.

Lena was striding through the DEO as chaos erupted around her.

“How did this happen?” J’onn says, slightly ahead of the brunette.

“We don’t know,” another agent says, fingers skimming over a tablet.

Alex approaches from the other way, frowning when she catches sight of Lena. 

“It was Lex,” she says. “He left a failsafe to target Supergirl once he died.”

Lena’s eyes widen, but she nods. “I can look into his work files. See if he left anything on how to stop it.”

Lena’s already turning to arrange plans and find out all she can.

“Hey, wait, I need to speak with you,” Alex says, hand lighting on Lena’s arm. “In private.”

Alex and J’onn share a nod and Lena’s brow furrows as she allows Alex to lead her into a room.

“What’s going on?” she asks, arms folding across her chest.

Alex pauses, eyeing Lena carefully. “Supergirl is being affected by red kryptonite.”

“I know this,” Lena snaps impatiently. “Can we hurry this along so I can do my part to help. You already said Lex was behind this.”

“I’m trying to tell you that you’ll be able to help her not just because Lex is your brother. You can bring humanity back to her, I just need to get you close enough.”

“Get to the point, Alex. Please.”

“It’s Kara,” Alex says, breaking the news, getting right to the point. She was trying to rip off the bandaid.

Lena’s jaw tightens, fingers whitening around her arms. “What about Kara?”

Her voice is dangerously low.

“Kara is Supergirl. She wanted to tell you, but I talked her out of it. You can be mad about it later,” Alex continues, trying to beat Lena to the punch. “But I need you to get through to her. She’ll listen to you.”

“Why would I be able to get through to her? She can’t even trust me with her secret.”

Alex blink. “You’re not freaking out as much as I thought you would.”

“Lex already told me,” Lena says with a sigh, unfolding her arms. “I,” she begins before deflating, “I don’t know what to think at the moment, but let’s help Kara.”

…

“Supergirl,” Lena shouts, getting the Kryptonian to focus on her. She’s approaching cautiously, hands held up in surrender. “Supergirl, this isn’t you.”

“You don’t know me, Lena Luthor,” the blonde growls.

“Maybe not,” Lena admits. She’s close now. Closer than any of the DEO agents could get. “But I know many things.”

Kara’s head tilts, confused by the statement. And Lena’s as close as she can get. There is heat, radiating off of Kara and it’s almost scalding. Lena eyes the crest on Supergirl’s chest and she reaches out a hand hesitantly.

Kara’s hand encircles Lena’s wrist but she doesn’t remove it from her chest. “This isn’t you,” Lena whispers. “You are soft, and sweet, and you do things that make me shake my head in adoration and surprise at how oblivious you can be at times. You are not cruel, and hard, and rough edges. You are the last daughter of Krypton, but you are also of Earth. I don’t know the hero, Supergirl, that well. But I know you.”

Supergirl’s eyes widen, she looks like Kara for a moment. Lena believes she knows now.

“Say it,” Supergirl says, voice gruff, catching in her throat.

Lena leans in, hand still on the crest. “Come back to us.”

“Say it.”

“Please, come back to me. Kara.”

Kara melts into Lena’s arms, clutching onto her. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs. “What did I do?”

“We’ll fix it, Kara. Together.”


End file.
